


Wash Day

by supremethunder



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: When it was time to wash your hair, it was typically an all-day project. Fortunately, T'Challa took the necessary precautions when it came to maintaining it.T'Challa/African-American!Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot is dedicated to the black women out there with natural hair or transitioning. You know who you are. :D

It was that time again. One of [Name]’s least favorite times of the day: wash day. The day she had to set aside plans to make sure her hair was looking its best. As much as she wanted to spend the day with her fiancé, T’challa, he had a full schedule packed with business meetings. [Name] on the other hand, had a full head of hair to fix. If she had to choose between fixing her hair and going to multiple business meetings discussing international politics, she would definitely choose the latter.

“Ugh.” [Name] huffed in irritation as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, gently pulling at her course, thick hair. “My hair is in serious need of TLC and moisture. Lots and lots of moisture...”

Once she took out the braids that had been crocheted into her hair, she was left with an afro that needed to be de-tangled, washed, and styled. As much trouble as it was taking care of her hair, seeing it in its natural state felt freeing and empowering. Normally, [Name] would simply turn to a professional hair dresser to wash and braid her hair. This time she decided she was going to do her hair without the use of braids.

“Let’s get this party started.” [Name] said to herself before she grabbed a handful of Shea Moisture products into the shower.

///

It had taken a few hours, but after some patience, decision-making, and diligence, [Name] had managed to do her hair in a way she felt satisfied with showing off.

“Damn, I’m good.” [Name] said, gently combing her fingers through her finished hair. “This twist out turned out better than I expected.”

After spending hours in the bathroom doing her hair, [Name] cleaned up the bathroom before she returned to the master bedroom to relax until T’Challa returned home to her. Much to her surprise, she found T’challa already sitting on the edge of their bed, unloosening his tie.

“Hey, hon,” [Name] greeted T’Challa, approaching him before she leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I didn’t hear you come in. When did you get back?”

“Just a few minutes ago.” T’Challa replied, a soft smile gracing his lips. “I finished early so I thought I’d come home. I see you’ve been busy.”

“You have no idea.” [Name] closed her eyes, resting her head against T’Challa’s shoulder. “For a while I couldn’t make up my mind. Should I do a twist out, or a blow out? Or maybe just rock the afro and call it a day.”

T’Challa chuckled, gently wrapping a lock of [Name]’s hair around his finger before it recoiled back.

“Well, I’m glad you came to a decision. This look certainly suits you, umhle.”

“Thank you.”

Before [Name] knew it, T’Challa had pushed her body back down on the bed, his hands resting beside her head.

“Although…I must admit, I also like the way your hair looks from this angle.” 

[Name] giggled as T’Challa left a few kisses along the nape of her neck, relishing the feeling of his full lips against her bare skin. She chewed on her bottom lip as she arched her back in pleasure from the tingling sensation his kisses gave her. It wasn’t until she felt T’Challa fingers weave through her hair did she push T’Challa away and realize she was gonna need something else if they were to go any further.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” [Name] said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Oh, of course,” T’Challa nodded before he climbed off the bed and approached the regal dresser on the opposite side of the room and opened the first drawer. He pulled out a black satin bonnet from the dresser before closing it and returning to the bed to gently place it over her hair.

“Damn. I don’t think you have any idea how sexy that was.” [Name] reached up and placed her hand on the back of his head before pulling him down to press his lips against hers once more.


End file.
